


Art is Meant to be Appreciated

by VivaldiChase



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, more like why are there only 3 official renjun ship tags, what the hell why isnt there an official noren tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Renjun loves any form of art but there's one rule set out: he can't hold a certain artist's masterpiece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I LOVE HUANG RENJUN WITH ALL MY HEART I SWEAR I DO
> 
> also wth renjun tag is so few. i knew he had a smaller fanbase compared to the other but why is my baby this left out with the ships and fics :(

Renjun loves art. He loves to draw, sketch, match color palettes and simply look at art. It doesn't matter to him if the drawing, painting, sculpture or photo is small or big and colorful or colorless, what matters is that the artist poured their soul into it and is passionate about art. Renjun sometimes doesn't like art too especially when it gives stress when he thinks about the anatomy, shading, background, accidentally deleting a layer, lighting and everything else about the details. What he's sad about the most is when he can't approach an artwork because it's off-limits.

When the artwork is right infront of him and he's dying to touch and feel and the texture of the materials used. How he's wants to simply caress and hold it but Renjun knows about boundaries. He respects and refuses to go over the set line even if it disappoints and saddens him. After all, an artist has the power to say and set rules when it comes to viewing or saving their work. Renjun respects artists and looks up to them too much to actually disobey their rules.

Renjun loves to look at masterpieces and the most beautiful piece of art he has seen is right infront of him but like in court, there are rules. He could see the said piece and even go near but he could never touch and be with it. However, it's fine with him as long as he can see the beautiful artwork everday.

He knows the rules and will never disobey it. It may sadden him but that's okay. Jeno looks at his direction and gives a smile that Renjun returns. Jeno goes back to whatever he was doing and smiles. A real geniune smile that brightens up the whole room and Renjun loves to see that smile.

Renjun has always wanted to be the one who sketches that smile to his face but he knows he can't do it. After all, Jaemin is the one that paints the bright smile on Jeno's face everyday.

/p

**Author's Note:**

> i made this in like 10 mins because i had the sudden burst of 'o shit' in my head.
> 
> i love huang renjun more than i love myself support my child please thank you


End file.
